The New Members
by bellagia8
Summary: Vitani is a Brave, out going and an experienced hunter, she asks Sam and Dean if she and her group can join there group. will Sam and Dean let Vitani and her group join them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey guys this is my new story, I've had this story in my head for a long time so I figured I should publish it enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural sadly but I do own some characters and you'll find out later

Dean and Sam Winchester were on their way to visit Bobby claiming that someone wanted to meet them.

When they got there they saw no car so they figured the person wasn't there yet but they went inside.

"Hi Bobby," Sam and Dean said

"Hey" said Bobby

"So where's the man who wants to meet us?" Dean asked

"You mean the woman who wants to meet you?" A woman's voice said

Sam and Dean turned around to see a woman in her early twenties, with black hair and dark brown eyes. The woman was wearing a black leather jump suit, her black hair in a braid.

"My name is Vitani Jones, my troop and I would like to join your group for hunting the supernatural" Vitani said as she held out here hand

"Hi my name is Sam, this is my brother Dean," Sam said as he shook her hand

Dean still gob smacked shook her hand.

"So uh...Where is this troop of yours?" Dean asked

"Out of town trying to solve a case," Vitani said.

"What are the names of the people in your group?" Sam asked

"Martina, LeAnn, Susie, Sofia, and Bella," Vitani replied

"Oh my god," Dean said.

"What?" Vitani asked.

"Sam, can I talk to you outside?" Dean asked.

"uh… sure," Sam said.

A/N ok guys this is the first chapter of my story. What do you think? Please review.

Also here's how you pronounce Vitani's name

vi-tan-y the a is pronounced ah

and LeAnn's name is pronounced

lee-ann


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N **Hey guys! I really hope that you enjoyed this story so far because I enjoy writing it and making you readers happy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own supernatural sadly but on the bright side I do own a couple of characters in which you already know.

Dean pulled Sam outside and walked to the car.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we should let Vita or whatever her name is in our group," Dean said.

"It's Vitani, and why not?" Sam asked.

"Because she's a girl," Dean said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're not gonna let a woman or her troop in our group because there girls! Quit being sexist!" Sam said.

"I'm not being sexist!" Dean said.

"Can we just give her a chance?" Sam asked.

"Ok fine!" Dean said.

Sam and Dean went back in the house to see Vitani and Bobby sitting there looking at them.

"Well?" Vitani asked.

"Where exactly is your troop?" Sam asked.

"Bartlett, Illinois, why?" Vitani asked.

"Were gonna give you and your troop a chance," Dean said.

"Good enough for me," Vitani said.

Sam, Dean, and Vitani then walked outside to their cars when Bobby came up to Sam and Dean.

"Be careful with her, this chick is a spit fire" Bobby said.

"Well that makes me feel better," Dean said.

Just then Vitani pulled up next to Sam and Dean's car. Dean looked in the car and saw two things.

"What are those?" Dean asked.

"My whip and my gun," Vitani said.

"Why do you need those," Sam asked.

"Just in case, rule number one about me I always carry three things with me my whip, my gun, and my attitude," Vitani said.

"Told you she was a spit fire," Bobby muttered

Vitani just rolled her eyes and got in her car.

"Are we going or what?" Vitani said.

Sam and Dean got in the car and followed Vitani's car.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he was driving.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I'm starting to like this woman," Dean said.

"Told ya," Sam said as he smirked.

**A/N** well that chapter 2! Yay so what do you think of my Vitani character? Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories.

Sneak peak for chapter 3

Sam and Dean meet the troop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N **Hey guys! How is your summer going? I hope you guys have been enjoying this and all my other stories. I would like to thank anyone who has read or liked this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural sadly but I do own Vitani and some other characters

That night, Sam, Dean, and Vitani arrived in Bartlett. They then went to the motel that Vitani's group was staying in.

When they walked in the room the group was by the computer reading a news article.

"Hey guys," Vitani said.

"Hey Vitani," The group said.

"Guys this is Sam and Dean Winchester," Vitani said.

"Hey," said Dean and Sam.

"Sam, Dean this is Martina, LeAnn, Susie, Sofia, and Bella," Vitani said pointing to each group member.

Once everyone was acquainted, they started talking about the case the group found.

"So what did you guys find?" Dean asked.

"Well, look at what Bella found," LeAnn said, pointing a woman with dark red hair.

"What did you find, Bella?" Dean asked.

"A woman found dead in her home, police suspect it was suicide," Bella said.

"Ok did you find out any information on the woman?" Sam asked.

"Her name was Maddie Evans, she was an honor roll student, she was twenty five years old and her boyfriend killed himself after she broke up with him. Bella answered.

"You think her boyfriend's spirit could have done this?" Sofia asked.

"It's possible," Martina said.

"What was her boyfriend's name?" Vitani asked.

"Michael Collins" Bella said.

"This looks like a good case," Sam said.

"Yeah it does," Dean said.

"I told you my group was smart," Vitani said as she smirked.

They all agreed that the next day they would go check out the scene. They all then called it a day.

**A/N **Sorry if that was a crappy way to end a chapter. But anyways what do you think of my story? Please review and don' forget to check out my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N **Hey guys I hope you've been enjoying this story, because I've enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and some other characters.

The next day the Sam, Dean, Vitani, and Vitani's group posed as detectives and went to Maddie's house where she died.

When they went in the house they saw blood everywhere, the couch was torn up and covered in blood, the walls were scratched and blood stained.

Vitani walked in the kitchen and found a salt shaker covered in blood. Sam walked up behind here.

"Looks like she tried to defend herself," Vitani said.

"Guys, look at this," Susie said.

In her hands was a picture of Maddie and Michael but the frame was cracked and the picture was torn in two pieces.

"Do you think the boyfriend did that?" LeAnn asked.

"Yes, because look at this," Vitani said as she held up her hand with the salt shaker in it.

"So Maddie was trying to protect herself from her boyfriend," Martina said.

"Yep" Sam said.

They searched the rest of the house but found nothing important. Later that day they all met up in Vitani's motel room.

"Ok guys we pretty much have all the information we need, the question is where is Michael buried?" Dean asked.

"I'm way ahead of you, Dean," Vitani said "He's buried at south view cemetery In Bartlett"

"Damn, you are ahead of me," Dean said.

"So all we have to do is go to the cemetery, find his grave, then salt and burn his bones" Sam said.

"Uh… guys look at this," Bella said as she pointed to her laptop.

They all gathered around Bella.

"Jason Evans, brother of Maddie Evans was found dead in her house; police say it was a suicide." Sofia read aloud to the group.

They looked at other websites about this story.

"Friends of Jason say he and Michael did not get along and got in a fight once about who was taking Maddie home." Sofia read aloud.

"We still have to find the bones and burn them," Sam said.

"Ok, guys, tonight Sam, Martina, Sofia, and I will go to the house, while Dean, LeAnn, Susie and Bella go to the graveyard," Vitani said.

They all agreed on it.

**A/N** sorry if that was another crappy way to end the chapter. Please review and don't forget to read my other stories.

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N** Hey guys! Do you guys like this story? Please review

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, her group and Maddie and Michael.

Spnspnspn

That night Sam, Vitani, Martina, and Sofia took Vitani's car to the house and Dean, LeAnn, Susie, and Bella took the Impala to the graveyard.

When they got to the house they saw caution tape everywhere but they went through the tape anyway. When they went in the house the blood was still there. Sam and Vitani then went in the kitchen and found another salt shaker and a little pile of salt on the floor.

"Looks like he knew about spirits and salt too," Sam said.

They all searched the house some more.

Spnspnspn

Dean, LeAnn, Susie, and Bella pulled up to the graveyard silently. They got out of the car with the stuff and walked up to the grave of Michael Collins and started digging.

"You know, for a woman like you, I'm surprised you're digging," Dean said to Bella.

"What's that supposed to mean, Winchester?" Bella asked.

They stopped digging when they found his coffin, they opened the coffin. They thought it was a simple salt and burn…..

Spnspnspn

Back at the house, Sam, Vitani, Sofia, and Martina, were split into two groups. Sam and Vitani were one group, and Sofia and Martina were the other group.

Sam and Vitani were in the basement where Michael committed suicide. Sam had the colt ready and Vitani was looking around with her video camera in her hand to see the spirits.

Suddenly, the camera flew out of Vitani's hand and broke on the floor. The lights were flickering on and off. Then Vitani was pushed up against the wall. Sam fired the gun again and the spirit disappeared.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Vitani said.

'Come on Dean what's taking you so long?' Sam thought as he and Vitani patrolled the basement.

TBC

**A/N **so what do you think? PLEASE review and don't forget to read my other stories. I won't be updating my stories until after Monday. So until then happy 4th of July!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying my story! I would like to give a shout out to anyone who lives in Melrose because last Sunday my family and I walked in there precession.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, her group and Maddie and Michael

Spnspnspn

At the graveyard, Dean, LeAnn, Susie, and Bella opened Michael's coffin, only to find his bones just as Dean was putting the salt in the coffin, Dean felt someone push him to the ground. He looked up at the girls.

"Who did that?" he asked.

LeAnn, Susie, and Bella looked at each other and shook their heads.

Dean's eyes widened he knew exactly who it was, Michael.

They quickly looked around for the spirit but they found nothing.

Dean then realized that Michael was heading to Maddie's house so he quickly continued the salt and burn, determined to salt and burn the body before he reached the rest of the group.

Spnspnspn

Back at the house, Sofia and Martina were still upstairs searching while Vitani and Sam were still in the basement. With no camera, it was hard to predict when Michael would come back, Sam just hoped that dean would salt and burn him before he got them again.

Just as they expected, Michael did come back, he pushed Vitani into the closet, closed the door and locked it. Sam tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

'Damn it Dean, what's taking you so long?' Sam thought as he tried to open the door.

Just then the door unlocked but it wasn't Sam who unlocked it.

Sam then saw Vitani open the door.

"What just happened?" Sam asked baffled.

"I unlocked the door," Vitani said.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

She then held out a needle in her hand.

"Another thing you should know about me, I always carry around a needle in my hair just in case" Vitani said as Sam looked at the needle.

Just then Michael came back and pushed both Vitani and Sam to the wall, they then felt a sharp pain in there chest Sam tried to reach for the gun but the pain instantly felt tighter

'Come on Dean, where are you?' Sam thought as he looked at Vitani.

TBC

A/N I am just so bad aren't I leaving like this with a cliff hanger? Muwahahahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys! Over the weekend I went to Lake Geneva (it was very fun) and while I was there I got some new ideas for this story. But anyway, here's chapter 7 of The New Members.

Spnspnspn

Vitani was determined to get out of Michael's grasp but, every time she tried to move the pain got tighter so she prayed to God that something would happen.

Sam tried everything he could to get him and Vitani out of Michael's grasp but the pain got tighter when he tried to move.

Michael then got a knife from Vitani's bag and pointed the knife at them.

'Dean where are you?' Sam thought as Michael got closer with the knife in his hands.

Spnspnspn

Dean quickly got the group together and continued the salt and burn. Susie sprinkled the salt, Bella and LeAnn poured the fire starter and dean lit the remains on fire.

Dean just hoped that they salted and burned the body in time.

Spnspnspn

Just as Michael was getter closer, Michael felt weak. Sam and Vitani were released from the wall. They knew Dean and the rest of the girls salted and burned Michael's remains. They thought they were safe.

Just as Michael disappeared into the fire, he threw the knife straight at Vitani. Sam saw the knife heading straight for Vitani, he then sprang into action.

"NO!" Sam yelled as he pushed him and Vitani out of the knife's way.

Sam and Vitani then landed on the floor with Sam on top of Vitani, and for that moment Vitani looked into Sam's golden eyes and saw bravery and heroism. Sam looked into Vitani's chocolate orbs and saw bravery, cleverness and a hint of gratefulness.

Martina and Sofia came down the stairs to find Sam on top of Vitani.

"Oh my god!" Martina said.

"Martina, its not what it looks like!" Vitani said as she and Sam got up.

Once Sam and Vitani explained everything to Martina and Sofia they all met up with the rest of the group at the motel room.

"Mission accomplished guys!" Vitani said to Sam, Dean, and her group.

Everyone cheered.

"Dean, Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Dean replied.

Sam then pulled Dean aside in a room.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"So, the case is closed what do you think of Vitani and her group joining us?" Sam asked.

"If you would have asked me that when we first met her I would of said no..."

"You did," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah and I feel guilty about it and I was being sexist, but I'm glad we gave her and her group a chance, I think her group is really good so I say yes they can join our group." Dean said.

"I agree lets go tell them," Sam said.

Spnspnspn.

Sam and Dean walked back in the room the girls were in.

"Guys we have something to tell you," Sam said.

"What is it Sam?" Vitani asked.

"Well remember when you asked us if you can join our group?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Why?" Vitani asked.

"Well, Dean and I decided that you and your group can join us," Sam concluded.

Vitani and her group cheered.

"And Vitani, I'm sorry for how I treated you when I first met you," Dean said.

"Its ok, Winchester, but if you don't mind I'd like some revenge," Vitani said as she smirked.

Dean sighed "Alright what is it?" he asked.

Vitani whispered in his ear.

"Alright, it seems fair," Dean said.

"Where do you want it?" Vitani asked.

"Right here" Dean said pointing to his cheek.

"Ok" Vitani said.

Vitani proceeded to punch dean on the cheek, Hard.

"Boy can you punch," Dean said.

They then proceeded to celebrate as Sam and Dean welcomed Vitani and her group to the Winchester family.

The End!

A/N Well that's the end, thank you to everyone who's read this story, I will proceed to write supernatural stories with Vitani and her group too.


End file.
